Kater Killer
Kater Killer was a tracked box-wedge shaped robot which was entered by Team KaterKiller in Series 3 and 4 of Robot Wars. The first version of the robot was quite lightweight as it was made from aluminium, seven kilograms below the maximum weight allowance and took 3 months to build. This version of Kater Killer was powered by fan belts from an old truck and had a painted shell, and it was armed with thick spikes beneath the tracks, as well as a pneumatic spike that shot from the cat's mouth. The robot largely resembled Robo Doc in its second appearance, with clear macrolane armour - the same kind used to protect the audience from flying debris - and a heavier chassis. The teethed metal tracks were replaced with rubber ones. Kater Killer's new weaponry consisted of a spiked lifting arm at the front, capable of lifting 130 stone and powered by two 7500 Newton electric rams, along with a set of small spikes at the back, where it also had a fake cat's tail attached for comedic value. Kater Killer lost in the first round of both series it fought in, and it also competed in the Sumo Basho competition, finishing in 6th place. Team KaterKiller was much more successful with the robot's successor Kat 3, which competed in Series 5-7. Robot History Series 3 In Round 1 of the Third Wars, Kater Killer was up against previous Semi-Finalists Napalm. Both robots looked rather sluggish as Napalm rammed Kater Killer. Napalm then managed to reverse into Kater Killer and then push Kater Killer around the arena and almost into the pit, but Kater Killer steered away just in time. The rest of the battle was mainly both robots trying to push each other around. In the end the Judges decided that Napalm was the winner, eliminating Kater Killer from the competition. Series 4 The new version of Kater Killer was put up against the 8th seeds Gemini and newcomers Tornado in Round 1 of Series 4. Kater Killer was immediately slammed into the arena wall by Tornado but escaped Sir Killalot. Tornado attacked again, while Gemini flipped Kater Killer over, and it couldn't use its lifting arm to self right. Shortly afterwards it was righted by Tornado, but the lifting arm was jammed and the robot was completely immobile. Tornado was later pitted, and the Kater Killer team began to celebrate, but by then it was too late for Kater Killer, as it had been immobile for too long. Kater Killer later entered the Sumo Basho tournament where it placed a respectable 6th. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Entered with Kat 3 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes